I Think This is How Love Goes
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Discord never thought himself as the romantic type - at all. But everyone has a weakness, and the only thing that can make him fall to his knees is his ray of sunshine...


_**-xoxo-**_

_**I Think This is How Love Goes**_

_**-xoxo-**_

"I still don't see why you're bothering _me_, of all ponies," Twilight scoffed, as she never tore her gaze away from her Ancient Equestrian History of Spells book.

Discord let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Because," he declared. "You're the only pony - aside from Luna, of course, but I'd never go to _her_ for advice - who knows Celestia like the back of your own hoof."

"Excuse me?" the Princess of Magic countered, with a raised eyebrow as she slightly looked up to the draconequus. "You've been ... _courting_ her for how long?" She held back a shudder, still shocked at her mentor's choice in love. So many other ponies in Equestria, and Celestia had to go pick the most chaotic being in all of the land. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know her?"

"Of course I know her," Discord defended. "But you might know something I don't."

"Trust me," Twilight muttered. "You probably know more than I do. More than I'd like to know, in fact."

Holding back a smirk at her remark, the God of Chaos sat back and raised an eyebrow. "Still," he mused. "I need a few tips."

"Might I ask what?" the alicorn inquired.

An awkward moment of silence passed, only before Discord crossed his arms and tsk-tsked. "So long as you can keep a secret," he replied.

"Depends on what it is." Twilight remarked.

Letting out a huff, realizing that he'd get nowhere playing games with her (if only bookworms knew how to have fun) and looked at her, in an almost emotionless manner. "I would like to ask Celestia to marry me, if you must know."

...however, he couldn't hold back the most chaotic of smiles as Twilight's face contorted into an expression of disbelief and shock.

"_What?!_" she shrieked.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Discord sighed, with a glint of playfulness in his eyes - more so than usual. "After all, we have been together for a while now. Long before I was even encased in stone anyway." He let out a low chuckle, and his smile turned into a smirk. "Come to think of it, I don't recall them ever putting _that_ in the textbooks. Such a shame too, Celestia and I were quite legendary."

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Twilight let a light shudder escape as she now refused to even look at him. "Just ask her," she said halfheartedly. "If it's any time _not_ to be yourself, that's one of them. Just get down on one knee and ask her, if you insist."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Discord hesitated.

Not be himself?

But he was Discord, for goodness' sake! The Lord of everything Chaotic! How could he brush a fact like _that_ aside?

"Well, thank you," he said simply. "But don't expect to be invited to the wedding!"

Twilight smirked and shook her head playfully as she went back to her book. "Celestia will probably choose me as one of her bridesmaids anyway," she replied ... much to the frustration of Discord's realization.

_**-xoxo-**_

It was a warm Spring day, and they were in the garden - a place of peacefulness, simplicity and serenity. Everything was in bloom, creating a beautifully breathtaking naturalistic appearance to their surroundings. For once, Celestia wasn't in her usual regal accessories, ditching her crown and golden horseshoes for the look of a simple mare, and she tied her voluminous mane to the side with a silver ribbon. Discord could've sworn that she looked almost the same when he had first noticed her - a Goddess who walked on land.

...this was it.

He hadn't planned to ask right here, right now, but as they reached the center of the garden - her favorite spot near the cherry blossom tree - he couldn't help but feel the urge to ask her.

He couldn't let this moment slip away. It all seemed too perfect.

'_Then again_,' Discord said to himself. '_Perhaps I could wait a day or two to reach an agreement with Luna. Have her write Celestia's name in the stars - maybe the whole proposal even._'

Then again, that was over-the-top, and he did very well know that his beloved Tia never liked to make a scene. (What a foolish trait for somepony who was a Princess.)

'_No, you fool_,' he thought. '_Just ask her. Keep it short and sweet... although, a grand speech certainly wouldn't bother her. We have known each for over a thousand years, and I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her and-_' His thoughts ceased as Celestia plastered her gaze on him and smiled.

Those beautiful pink eyes - the color of the dawn she was named after.

That radiant smile - which outshined each and everyone of her sunrises and sunsets.

Releasing a deep breath, Discord reached over to the side of the garden, picked a sunflower - her favorite, of course - from the grounds and nearly fell over shaking as he lowered himself before the Princess, with an anxious smile. "Celestia," he stammered - he wasn't getting nervous, was he? "I love you and-" He stuttered - oh, yes, he was most definitely nervous. "Willyoumarryme?"

'_Dammit!_' he scolded himself. '_I really should've gone with the stars idea. Instead, I sounded like a stupid lovesick colt._'

However, with tears of joy in her gaze, the Princess of the Sun nodded, at a complete loss of words as she lifted Discord up off of his knees and kissed him passionately, throwing her forelegs around his neck and pulling him close.

"I've been waiting three thousand years for you to ask me that," she teased."It's about time."

Discord could only smile.

Alright, perhaps being bold, gutsy and chaotic wasn't everything...

* * *

_**author's note:** GAH! Another Dislestia prompt I wrote that I thought was worthy of publishing :P. Oh well. I really love these two together, because they're just so ridiculously underrated and so unbelievably perfect. They need more love though~ :3_

_Hope you all liked, please lemme know whatcha thought with a review :)._


End file.
